This invention pertains to a television chassis for use in combination with a cathode-ray tube within an enclosure.
A television chassis comprises a support structure on which electronic components and their associated circuitry are mounted for assembly with a cathode-ray tube in manufacturing television receivers and video monitors. The television chassis is typically a sheet-metal box or frame whose structural parts are assembled to each other using conventional fasteners, such as screws and rivets. Additional fastening hardware is used to assemble the electronic components and associated circuitry, including printed circuit (PC) boards, to the supporting box or frame. Such a chassis utilizes many different types of fastening hardware and is relatively expensive to manufacture and service, due not only to the cost of the hardware itself but also to the difficulty and labor time required to assemble, access and repair the television receiver or monitor.
The present invention provides an improved television chassis which is assembled without the use of conventional fasteners while providing a structurally strong support frame. This chassis is economical to manufacture and assemble, and allows for easy assembly, accessability and servicing. Also, PC boards and other chassis components are easily mounted therein and replaced without the need for additional fastening hardware.